DE 10 2004 051 060 B3 describes a movable steering column for a motor vehicle, wherein the steering column can be moved within a predetermined adjustment range. A latching device is also provided to lock the steering column in a position within the predetermined regulating range. The latching device has a clamping lever, which can be moved from a closed position, in which the steering column is locked in the respective position by the latching device, to an open position, in which the steering column can be moved in the predetermined adjustment range.
In case of a crash, for example, a frontal collision of the motor vehicle, the steering column can move toward the front, beyond the predetermined regulating range and into a crash position. Moving the steering column toward the front over the predetermined regulating range and into a crash position tangibly reduces the danger of injury to the driver during the crash.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a steering column for a motor vehicle that can be moved on the one hand, and offers an especially high level of safety during an accident on the other, where the structural outlay for achieving this advantage is to be especially low. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.